Secret
Secret is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on March 22, 2026 as the lead single from the Riverstone movie soundtrack. On July 2, 2026, Frosty announced that the song would also serve as the lead single from his third album You and Me. Background The director of the Riverstone movie said he was looking for a ballad-type song as the theme song of the film. The main actor recommended Frosty to sing it. After getting the reccomendation, Frosty and his team wrote and recorded a demo of Secret for the movie and sent it to the director. The director green lit the theme. The movie and soundtrack was released on April 4, 2025. Release Frosty announced the song on March 15, 2026. That same day, on Twitter, he confirmed that the song would be the start of his new era. The song was released on March 22, 2026 for digital download. The same day, it was serviced to both contemporary hit radio and adult contemporary radio. On July 2, 2026, Frosty announced that because of the massive unexpected success of the single, it would serve as the lead single from You and Me rather than In My Feelings. Composition Secret is a midtempo pop ballad. It features synths and organs. Lyrically, it describes a self awakening. Critical reception The song received critical acclaim. Many critics claimed it was Frosty's best song to date, praising both the lyricism, the production. A lot of critics praised Frosty's vocals on the track. Music video The music video was released on April 5, 2025. It features clips of the movie alongside Frosty singing in a black room. He is shown with a new look, wearing curls laid down. It gained 13.3 million views within its first day of release. Commercial performance The song debuted at #16 on the chart dated March 28, 2026 on the Billboard Hot 100. Thus, it became Frosty's highest charting debut there. It climbed the chart slowly, eventually peaking at number one on the chart dated May 23, 2026. The song stayed at the top of the chart for three weeks, becoming Frosty's sixth number one hit in the US. Internationally, the song was also a success. It tied Dance the Night Away as Frosty's song that went number one in the most countries, going number one in four other countries besides the US, namely Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and South Korea. It also peaked within the top 10 in the United Kingdom. In most markets, the song was a top 20 hit. Live performances Frosty performed the song on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour in 2027. For the performance, he simply walked around on stage, focusing on his vocals. The song returned on the Black Blood World Tour in 2030-31 as part of the religious segment of the tour. Frosty sang a shortened version of the song, with only the first verse, the second chorus, and the bridge, as part of a medley with Our Father. He sang the song while laying on a church pew. Track listing # Secret Charts Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Soundtrack songs Category:You and Me singles Category:You and Me Category:You and Me era Category:US number 1 hits Category:UK top 10 hits Category:Canada number 1 hits Category:What's His Name World Tour Category:Black Blood World Tour